


He’s Just Sick!

by Squrdoodle



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Pedophilia, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Ya this isn't that good so, i mean read it if u want imma shitty writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squrdoodle/pseuds/Squrdoodle
Summary: Archery camp! Nobody’s favorite. David gets informed that Max wasn’t there for it. And Max also wasn’t even there for breakfast. Everyone tells him that Max is in heat, but David just won’t believe it and he’ll prove to them that they’re wrong! He’ll- oh, uh. Wait...





	He’s Just Sick!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not that good at writing so uh here

"Great job, Neil! Keep it up and you'll be a master in no time!" David spoke in his cheery demeanor. He looked over at the target. The arrow that stuck in it was all the way down in the far right, no where near the center of the cardboard circle. Everyone else basically only hit that same spot, anyway.

Neil dropped his bow and arrows and walked over to the group of kids who had already had their turn.

Everyone just hates archery camp. Everyone just sucks at shooting an arrow into a round piece of cardboard. Everyone except for the teal-haired girl next in line for it. And that girl was Nikki. I'm sure that was expected.

"Alright, let's do this!" Nikki shouted, picking up the bow and arrows from the ground

"Now, Nikki, remember-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know what to do." Nikki interrupted.

The camp counselor watched as she shifted her feet slightly, aimed, and did whatever else you’re supposed to do. The arrow hit the center of the target. Well, that was rare.

"Wow! Nice shot, Nikki!" David cheered. He clapped for her with a big grin while Nikki went to shove it in other campers faces.

Gwen walked up to the red-haired counselor. She put he hands on her hips, "Damn. I gotta give it to her, that was pretty impressive."

“It sure was! Boy, I am just so proud of her!” David chirped. Gwen walked over to the target and ripped the arrows out from it. “So who’s the last one?” He asked.

Gwen sighed, “I mean, it would be Max, but I don’t know where the hell he is.” She tossed the arrows into an old grey bucket next to David.

“Wasn’t he with us during breakfast? Or when we came out to the shooting range?” David questioned, looking over at Gwen who grabbed the bucket by the handles and started walking off. The campers who had already went did the same.

The male counselor got a quick “nope” from the other. Strange. Max was usually present during all the activities. Maybe Nikki or Neil would know where he is. They’re both his closest friends. Plus, Neil shares a tent with him. David scanned the camp for them, and he found what he was looking for. He jogged up to them. It didn’t take a while, since they were only about ten feet away from him.

The redhead got their attention. “Nikki, Neil, do you know where Max is? He isn’t with everyone else.” David asked, scratching the back of his neck. Nikki opened her mouth to say something, but Neil cut her off.

“Last time I saw him, he was in our tent. He said he was sick with a fever but that didn’t seem like an ordinary fever to me. I don’t think fevers make someone quote, ‘feel like the flaming pits of fucking hell’ or smell weird. I mean, he smelt nice... but it was also weird.” Neil told him, crossing his arms. “Seemed like the symptoms of some sort of heat.” He shrugged and then walked away.

Nikki stayed for a moment, but then also shrugged. She shot out a quick, “Yeah, I haven’t seen him either.” And then rushed to get back over to the nerd.

David stood there, eyes wide as he made a little worried squeak. _Heat?! There’s no way! He’s only ten, a-and he doesn’t show any omega traits at all!- I mean, I don’t show a lot of alpha traits even though I am one- but still! He’s ten, so he’s probably just sick!_ He hoped that was true.

He rushed over to Gwen and jumped in front of her. "Gwen, uh, I think I should probably go look for Max. Neil told me he's sick. And also smelling strangely."

Gwen raised a brow and halted her movement. "Smelling strangely? Is that all he said?"

"Well, technically he said weird, but he also said the scent was nice."

Her eyes widened. "Max sick and emitting a nice smell-?! David! The kid's probably presenting!"

David grabbed Gwen's shoulders and lowered his voice to a whisper-shout. "Shh! We can't have campers hearing! And I doubt he is!"

Gwen lowered her voice, too. "Well, he most likely is. So you have to stay the hell away from that shithead!" She pointed a finger at him.

"I just wanna help-"

"Help him and a moment later he'll be impaled on your dick! I know how much you care about him, but it’s too big of a risk. I'll see if he’s in heat and give him suppressants later, just stay away from his tent. I should tell Neil that, too."

"I’m just going to go check up on him. Nothing bad will happen." David reassured. And with that, he ran off.

"David, don't-! Ah, fuck it. It's his funeral." Gwen continued with walking to theater camp, all the campers following behind her.

The redhead went through the campgrounds. He was going to prove Gwen that she was wrong! And that Max was probably not an omega. And he expected to find Max, sleeping or doing something of the sort. He expected to find Max powering through his illness. Because that’s all it was.

Illness.

Because people usually present when 14. Not ten.

He walked over to the bland tents. David knew exactly where Max and Neil’s tent were. Their tent was a bit farther away from the others. He stepped over, opened the flaps and-

**Oh, wow.**

This is uh- it’s a wow. He had no words for it, but there was indeed a nice smell. Even better than nice, actually. A whole lot better than just ‘nice.’ It was spectacular! It was sweet, but not like candy. It was almost... bittersweet? No, that wasn't the word. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but a part of him wanted soooo much more of it. He wanted to taste it on his tongue. Wanted to find the source of it and just... _damn, that’s good._

Oh no.

David came back to his senses, shaking his head and plugging his nose. This wasn’t a good sign.

He looked over at the cot. Huh. No Max. If he came out of the tent then someone would’ve noticed, right? And another strange thing. The cot was... moist? The counselor came into the tent and touched it. Yep. Moist. Did he pee the bed? That’s hopefully the reason.

David stepped outside of the tent and let out a breath. He can only hold his breath for so long.

He stepped back in. Let's see... sweet smell, wet bed... Max's blue hoodie, just laying there on the cot. Why would he leave that? Oh. Well, Neil did say he was feeling hot. That was probably it. But uh... there was more discarded clothing. The yellow Camp Campbell t-shirt on the ground. A pair of socks scattered over the same place.

And then something... somewhat more disturbing. Max's stuffed bear, David couldn't remember it's name. He knew it was related to a specific cereal... something nut. Honey nut Cheerios, Mr. HoneyNuts! Right, there was Mr. HoneyNuts, laying against the blankets which were pushed to the edge of the bed. And the bottom half of the stuffed animal was soaked in some sort of white substance.

Oh no. He was starting to think Gwen and Neil were right. The scent is most likely omega pheromones, the moisture would have to be slick (or possibly urine), he discarded his clothes because his entire body felt like it was on fire, and the white liquid on Mr. HoneyNuts would have to be- oh my god he was having his first heat. David had to find him, and fast. But first, he needed to quickly grab his phone from the bedside table.

David rushed out of the tent and headed towards the Mess Hall. He pushed the doors open with full force, hearing them slam against the wooden walls. "Max!? Are you in here!?" David called. He went towards the kitchen and opened the door to it. There he saw nothing but the platypus, who was sleeping soundly on a bunch of cans. Okay. Not in here. Where else?

He better not be with QuarterMaster. David shivered at the thought.

He emerged out of the Mess Hall, and that's when David's brain stopped cooperating. That wonderful scent intruded his nostrils. It was faint, but David could track it.

He sniffed the air, moving towards the scent. He went in zig-zags, then he lost it. _Wait, where did it go!? Where's Max!?_ David panicked, breaking out in a cold sweat. He turned towards the counselor's cabin and _oh, there it was again._

He followed the scent once again, and it was definitely coming from his cabin. Max was in there. And it was taking all of David's power to not just rush in there and fuck that kid's brains out. _Wait, what!? No! Get your mind out of the gutter!_

David walked up to his cabin. The odor was strong. Stronger than it was in Max's tent. This was not going to end well.

The camp counselor let out a breath, walked up to the door, opened it and-

**Ho-ly shit.**

A damn tsunami of omega pheromones hit him instantly. He tugged his neckerchief over his nose. It didn't block out the odor as well as he wanted it to, but it was keeping him sane.

He shut the door behind him, locking it. He looked around the dark room. On the floor lay two articles of clothing. A pair of jeans, and small, damp briefs. And on the bed, there he was. Max, sprawled out on the mattress, whimpering and panting. By the looks of it, he was wearing one of David's oversized camp counselor shirts. It covered almost every part of him... except for the bottom half. The omega laid on his side, letting out even more delicious sounds as his hand flew down to his asshole, drenched with slick. David watched with wide eyes as Max stuck his stubby little fingers inside his hole with ease, letting out a little moan that was barely audible to David's ears. There went one finger, two, a third and a fourth. Why not the stick the entire fist in?

The boy's curls were messier than normal. They stuck to his sweat-covered forehead. Max had pulled up the collar of David's shirt and wrapped it around his nose, taking in the scent like his life was depending on it.

David let out a groan at the entire sight. In all his years, he never would've thought he'd ever see a masterpiece like this.

The alpha slowly walked over to the presenting omega. Standing right next to the bed, he whispered, "Max?" David held out his arm to get his attention, and a simple graze of his fingertips seemed to do the trick. Max's eyes shot open and a low moan erupted from his throat. The boy glanced over at the man standing right next to him. And he immediately recognized him.

"D-David! Please, fucking -oh shit- f-fucking help me! I'll do anything!" Max begged, getting up on his knees and retracting his hands from where they last were and grabbing David's arm. David let out a silent groan at the feeling of slick-covered fingers on his now sweaty skin. "I don't know w-what the hell's happening, but your room just smells s-so fucking good and- oh, Jesus fuck..." Max groaned as he let go of David's arm, shut his eyes and curled in on himself. "Everything fucking hurts..."

David felt bad for the poor kid. Although, it does kinda surprise him that he didn't know what was happening. If he knew about other dirty things, he surely should know about what was happening to him at this moment.

The redhead stepped away from the bed, watching as the boy hugged his stomach and moaned in pain. "Max?" David spoke.

The omega's eyes opened.

David swallowed, walking towards the end of the bed. "You know about genotypes and stuff like that, right?" He shut the curtains.

Max let out a whimper and nodded. "Y-yeah... I know about omegas and alphas and betas..."

"And you know about how they present, right? Omegas go into heat, alphas go into ruts?"

Max nodded and let out a whine. "Why are you asking me this shit?! Just fucking help me!"

David let out a little whimper, trying his best to keep his distance from the writhing omega. He wanted to help Max, he really did. But he knew that the only actual help he could give would be a knot up Max’s behind. And he was sure Max didn’t want that.

“Max, you’re in heat.” David blurted out. 

“So what?!” Max shouted, throwing his hand down to start jerking himself off. The omega let out multiple different sounds. Some pained, some pleasured.

”I can’t help you without...” David paused. “K-knotting you.” 

“Ah- I don’t give a shit if you have to knot me! I’d rather you do that than -oh, fuck- whatever the hell y-you’re doing now!” Max let out a strained moan right after speaking, and flipped himself over on his stomach.

The alpha’s eyes widened at the sight. Damn, was it beautiful. David didn’t know if he could have control over himself anymore. It was just getting harder, and harder. Just like another problem the counselor was having in his shorts. He couldn’t stop looking at that plump, little ass that had slick gushing out of it. Couldn’t stop looking at the little cock and balls with pre-come leaking out of the tip. Couldn’t stop looking at the omega’s face with his tongue sticking out and little whimpers and whines coming out of his throat. Couldn’t stop looking at _Max._

 _”Please!”_ Max begged, clawing at the sheets.

David’s head jerked away from the sight in front of him. “No.” He sternly told him, crossing his arms. “Gwen’ll give you suppressants soon. Wait ‘till then.”

About a second later Max was at the edge of the bed, right in front of David. “Don’t you fucking understand!? I can’t fucking wait!” He sobbed. With all the strength he had, Max reached out and grabbed the alpha’s shirt. David didn’t even bother to look at him. Max tugged on his shirt. “Fucking look at me.” He commanded. David hesitated, but he did as he was told. The omega thinned his lips, but then started to shakily stand up on wobbly legs. He fell. He tried again. He fell again. David didn’t even bother to help him. After about a minute, the boy was finally standing, but his legs threatened to slip at any second. “L-look me in the eyes.” David did. Ocean green met with emerald.

Then those emerald eyes trailed down to the yellow neckerchief around the alpha’s nose.

Max made his move.

He grabbed the yellow article of clothing and ripped it off David’s face, tossing it to the ground. Oh god, this was bad. The alpha’s pupils dialated, and he could feel his responsive rut coming over him. The omega scent washed over him. Max’s scent. He looked down at said boy, who was leaking slick in anticipation. “Max... I...” He couldn’t wait anymore.

The alpha slammed his lips onto the omega's, locking them in a hungry kiss. Tongues collided, teeth clashed together, moans and groans spilled out of each other mouths. David's brows knitted together, and he scooped Max up in his arms. He was scorching hot, and David hoped it was just as hot inside of him as it was outside. He held the boy close to his chest, one hand groping his asscheeks while the other entangled itself with his obsidian hair.

David kicked off his hiking boots and broke the kiss once again, making Max whine. But that whine turned into a yelp as he was thrown onto the bed. Not even a second later, David pounced on him. With his teeth bared and low growling coming from his throat, David turned fucking animalistic.

He flipped Max over onto his stomach and lifted his hips. The omega let out a whimper, spreading his legs on instinct. David spread his asscheeks, admiring the soaking anus before him. Immediately, he leaned down and plunged his tongue in through the tight muscle. 

Max's eyes flew back as he let out a loud moan. He gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles started turning white. Panting, he ground his ass against the slimy intruder inside him, desperately trying to get more relief.

A few seconds later, Max felt something poking at his hole. He didn't care what it was. He just wanted it inside him. The omega whined as he felt David's tongue retract itself from him, but then he got something even better. 

David smirked as he watched Max's hole swallow up his three fingers just like that. "More! Please!" Max pleaded, pushing back on the fingers inside him. 

The alpha chuckled. "So needy..." He pulled the digits out of the other's wet asshole. 

Max craned his neck to look over at the one behind him. His brows furrowed, "No, no- please! Put it back in, put it back in, put it back in!" He begged, pushing his hips back against nothing. He tried to get friction from something, anything. 

David rushed to get his vest and shirt off, throwing them to god-knows-where. His hands flew down to his belt. He made quick work of unbuckling and pulling down his shorts, sitting on his bottom to get them off fully and throwing them onto the floor. 

The boy's lust-filled eyes widened as he looked at the bulge in David's mint green boxer-briefs. Then, once the article of clothing was ripped off, he could feel himself producing more slick than he was. David's cock was massive, thick and already leaking pre. And then there was that giant knot at the base. It looked like it would kill him!

"Shit!" Max shouted, feeling a surge of white-hot pain shooting through his abdomen. He put a hand on his stomach and pressed down, trying to relieve the pain somehow. "Put it in already, David!" He yelled, slamming his fist onto the bed.

The drooling alpha didn't have to be told twice. In an instant, he had a vice grip on the younger's hips and he shoved, not his whole dick, but just the red tip inside. Max arched his back at the feeling. A moan bubbled up in his throat as the other started pushing the rest inside of him.

The camper shoved his face into the pillow. He might've been almost out of it, but he knew he couldn't be that loud. After seconds that felt like hours, David was fully in him.

"Oh, oh my god, Max! Fu-frick, you feel amazing..." David breathed, pulling out slowly, almost teasingly slow. But not a moment too soon, all the air was knocked out of the poor boy as the redhead gave a sharp thrust back inside of him. Max let out a sound that was something in between a moan and a screech. Another hard thrust had tears welling up in his eyes.

David set a quick, sloppy pace with his thrusts. The omega jolted and moaned with every movement, lowering his head and biting the sheets to muffle his sounds. But David wasn't having that. He halted his movements, entangled his fingers in the boy's raven hair, and yanked his head up. The alpha leaned over the omega and growled in his ear. "I want to hear you, and I better," He gave a sharp thrust, loving the way Max gasped, "hear you." He finished saying. His voice was husky and an absolute joy for Max to hear. 

He let go of the boy's hair and continued pounding his ass. Max let out more of those delicious sounds just as David wanted. That combined with the sound of skin on skin was music to his ears.

David growled, giving a particularly harsh thrust into the boy's tight cavern, hitting that little bundle of nerves that had Max screaming. He clenched the sheets, eyes shutting as tears started leaking out. He was babbling incoherently as David kept abusing his prostate.

"Fuck! Oh-Jesus ah! Ye-es! David- holy fucking- David!" Max felt his body go limp as white ribbons shot out of his small member. Luckily, David caught him by placing a hand on his abdomen. He felt the boy clench around him. David groaned at the feeling, now using both of his hands to hold Max's hips up and fuck him as he would a fleshlight. Hard and quick.

Max's brows furrowed, a pleasured smile resting on his face with drool spilling out from his lips, along with his tongue hanging out. He opened his half-lidded eyes, moans turning guttural as he felt himself clench around the intruder inside him.

Gritting his teeth and knitting his brows together, David felt his oncoming orgasm and knot swell. Max could feel his knot swelling as well, and he craved for it to be inside him. "Please! Fuck- please, please just k-knot me!" Max panted, pushing back on David's very large knot. The alpha halted his thrusts, shutting his eyes as he hissed. Max kept grinding himself against the knot. "Why'd you stop?" The omega whined, looking back at the other. 

David let out a shaky breath, then pulled out. "Hey, what the- AOUH!" Max shouted as the alpha shoved himself back into the omega, the knot forcing it’s way in as well.

The boy's lips turned into an 'o' shape, letting out a silent scream as he was knotted and came for the second time that night. The alpha took this chance to lean over the other, head close to Max's neck, and sink his teeth into his neck. Blood dribbled out of the flesh. David groaned as he emptied himself in Max, filling him to the brim.

After a minute or so, David removed himself from Max's neck and panted, finally coming back to his senses. The man found himself shaking and collapsed onto the panting boy, nearly crushing him. Since his body covered the entirety of the kid, he used his last remaining energy to try and manouver his upper torso off to the side of Max's body. Thankfully, he succeeded, and plopped himself down with an "oof." The alpha stuffed his face into the pillow, slowly regaining his breath. Max stretched his arms out in front of him, eyes fluttering shut as he yawned and felt his body cool off.

David turned his head to face the sweaty omega. Max's eyelids slowly came up, and the two of them locked eyes.

They stared for what seemed like hours.

And then David's eyes got glossy. A tear leaked out. Followed by another. Then another.

He was full on crying now.

He whispered, "I'm sorry," over, and over again. Facing away from Max, he stuffed his face into the pillow. The omega laid there, doing absolutely nothing as he watched the man sob before him. He didn't know what to do, he didn't understand what he was sorry for! He stopped his heat, and that's all that mattered... right?

"I shouldn't have come in here." David sniffled, voice being muffled by the pillow. "I should've waited for Gwen to give you suppressants... and now..." He was cut off by a sob.

Max didn't know what to say, except for, "Why?" He looked over at the crying alpha.

David took his face out from the damp pillow and met Max's gaze. He looked like a mess. His eyes were red, and tears flowed out of them like waterfalls. "W-what...?"

"You helped me. You stopped whatever the hell was happening." 

"B-but I k-k-knotted and ma-ated yo-u..."

"So what? It was bound to happen someday. Why not now?"

"Max, I-I-"

"Shut up and enjoy this while it lasts."

David was shocked at how Max reacted. He was... calm. Shouldn't he be throwing a fit, commanding David to pull out and accusing him of being a... you know what? It was strange that he wasn't.

The counselor sighed and rolled himself over onto his back. He gripped Max's hips and dragged him along, still remaining inside him. David felt tired as hell, he let his arms drop to his side and closed his eyes. And just as he was going to drift of into the wonderful world of sleep, he heard a little "Jesus Christ," that made the tiredness fade away.

He leaned up to see what Max was looking at. The boy was poking at his stomach. Specifically a little bulge that had formed there. The boy pressed down on the bulge, and the feeling sent shivers up both their spines. 

"I think I-I'm gonna pull out now." David warned, hands going down to the omega's sweaty upper thighs. He pushed up his legs, basically folding the boy in half. Hands rested on Max's caramel bubble butt, and he slowly started to pull him off of his dick. 

Max's brows furrowed and he grimaced. He grabbed David's arms and held onto them for dear life as the thing inside him carefully made it’s way out. After a few moments, the alpha’s soft dick was finally out, and Max let out a little whine at the feeling of not being filled. He felt come drip out of him. It was a strange feeling, but one that he liked. David dropped his arms at his sides again, letting out a breath as his eyes fluttered shut.

The omega turned around and laid on his stomach, legs on either side of David’s lower torso. He nuzzled his face into David’s chest, smelling the sweet scent of pine.

Then there was a knock at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do good idk if I did


End file.
